


How Do You Want To Do This?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [81]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family time, Gen, cute cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “How do you want to do this?”Character: Dustin HendersonWarning: Dustin as your cousin, not stated whether through marriage or otherwise.Notes: I had google flip a coin for me to get the outcome, so your welcome for this authentic, unbiased experience.





	How Do You Want To Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure certain people will recognise the prompt/title from a certain someone ;)

“How do you want to do this?” Dustin calls out to you eyeing the last piece of cake from Christmas just as you are. You both want it. You know you could best him in a wrestle, he is only a kid and you are nearly an adult. But that seems unfair. Rock, paper scissors, too is not entirely fair either considering Dustin’s natural ability at it. 

“Flip a coin? Whoever wins gets the last piece of chocolate cake?”

“Heads.” He places dips on it before you can, but you aren’t particularly worried. 

“Tails.” You call, pulling out your coin before tossing it high in the air, the two of you watch as it seems to fall in slow motion before you catch it in your fist and opening against the back of your hand. 

“Heads.” You’re a little disappointed, but it still makes you smile when your younger cousin cheers in happiness, proceeds to take the slice of cake before turning back to you with a slight frown.

“Wanna share?” You nod your head vigorously and together the two of you sit watching a VHS of A New Hope with your split slice of cake. Sharing is caring after all. 


End file.
